Digital content includes pictures, audio, video, text-based information, or combinations of two or more types. Devices for capturing or generating digital content are becoming extremely capable and less expensive due to continuing improvements in technology. These factors lead to capturing, storing or distribution of mass quantities of digital content in a growing number of areas.
It may be difficult to identify which stored digital content may be of interest in any particular situation, or to a particular user or users.